Nariya
Nariya is a female Bo-Toa who has chosen to live in solitude in Onu-Koro. Biography Pre-Game History: After going through a near-death experience, Nariya rarely, if ever, leaves her home, only travelling outside every few days to go shopping for supplies at the markets. She grows her own food and remains mostly in isolation. She had a boyfriend, Reson Ance, but hasn’t seen him in a very long time, not since the day he thought he'd killed her. How she survived is currently a mystery. The Artist: Travelling home from the markets, she noticed something in an alleyway that was normally empty. This was revealed to be the corpse of a dead Matoran, killed by "The Artist". The killer had also left an obscene calling card: a portrait of the victim, painted in his blood. Nariya ran from the alleyway, calling for the guards. They soon arrived, closing down the area and asking if she had seen anyone fleeing the scene. She apologised, saying that she hadn't seen anything. After being questioned a little while longer, she was allowed to go home. Reunion: The next day, Nariya ambushed an intruder in her home, smashing him in the face with her shield. Unfortunately, the "intruder" turned out to be none other than her boyfriend Reson, who had discovered she was still alive, and let himself in with his own spare key. She apologised, helping him sit down before seeing to his injury and asking him where he'd been. They exchanged stories: him revealing that he'd left after thinking he'd killed her, not realising that his own name was on the house's lease as well. Nariya shared her own experiences involving The Artist, and Reson assured her he would find out who was responsible, indicating his Ussalry badge. Nariya didn't want him leaving again so soon, but he promised her he would come back this time, and left Curmudgeon for her to look after. While he was gone, Nariya realised that he'd taken her purse, so she set a vine snare just inside her doorway for when he returned. After being caught, he explained that he'd been using the money to pay for repairs to his armour, and promised that he'd pay her back. Reluctantly forgiving him, the pair went inside, and finished exchanging stories. Glad to see that Reson had managed to turn his life around, from drunk to Ussalry guard, Nariya's elation faded somewhat when he started asking questions about the dead body she'd found. Appearance and Tools: Nariya’s lightweight, streamlined armour is sky blue and leafy green, her way of remembering the things she can’t see down in Onu Koro. Her eyes and heartlight are a gentle yellow in colour. When working, she often wears a simple brown leather apron, but no gloves. Her weapon of choice is a leaf-shaped shield that can split into two bladed halves. However, she rarely uses it in its blade form, as she prefers to avoid confrontation and only defend herself if it proves to be necessary. Abilities and Traits: As a Bo-Toa, Nariya can control plantlife in various forms. Having been in Onu-Koro for many years, she's learnt to grow various luminescent plants not seen on the surface, and has also discerned methods for making surface plants be able to grow and survive underground. Kind and nurturing, Nariya doesn’t like being violent, loud or cruel. She loves nature, and does her best to grow whatever she can in the inhospitable conditions of Onu-Koro. She’s shy and timid, but not afraid to stand up for herself or state her mind if circumstances force her to. Relationships: Friends: * Reson - her boyfriend. Enemies: * The Artist - serial killer. Quotes: Trivia: * The entire concept and story arc for Nariya's character was invented spur-of-the-moment in the writing of Reson's Dark Past blog. NatoGreavesy liked the idea of her character so much that he created a profile for her, intending to make her appear in-game sometime in the future. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Bo-Toa Category:Neutral Good